


"Heart & Soul"

by kisekae_owo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Confusion, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Ice Skating, Love, Secrets, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekae_owo/pseuds/kisekae_owo
Summary: The First Time Boruto Touched The Ice, He Was Five.And That's When He Realised, Ice Was His Life.( Boruto "Figure Skating AU" )"I don't own anything but the story~"- きょ





	1. ~ Ice ~

××××

The first time Boruto touched the ice was when he was five.

_"Boruto, I promise that I'll catch you if you fall. Don't worry."_

He was ice skating with his mother, who was a professional figure skater. She was carrying his little sister on one of her arms while on the ice, she was waiting for her son to join her.

He hesitated, "_Y-You promise?"_

_"I promise."_ Hinata just smiles warmly.

_"Okay..."_

Boruto then proceeds to hesitantly place one leg onto the ice, slipping a bit, he squeals in fear.

Hinata giggle by the way his son acts, _"Boruto, don't worry!"_

He places his other foot, then he suddenly light up,_ "Mom! I'm standing on ice!"_

_"Great job! Now, hold my hand."_

_"Why?"_

_"I wanna help you move on the ice."_

Boruto was feeling hesitant again, but he trusts his mom, so he agrees anyway. He nods and holds his mothers hand.

Hinata skates with him slowly on the ice, holding his hand to make sure he doesn't fall. Boruto felt really happy, he felt like he was flying, as he glides on the ice with his mother.

They then make a stop after skating in circles around the rink. Hinata decided that it was enough for the day, and that they had to go home now.

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes, Boruto?"_

_"Next time we go here again, can you teach me how to skate?"_

That's when he decided, Ice was his life.

\-----

-end of prologue-


	2. ~ Secrets ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto Practices A Routine He Choreographed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this is the music Boruto practices to: https://youtu.be/zZSRdvG4En4)

××××

Everything is as usual. School begins, lessons start, the bell rings, and it's time to go home.

\-----

Shikadai walks up to him, "Hey Boruto, You busy again today?"

"Yeah, Sorry Shikadai. I can't really hang out at the moment."

Shikadai sighs, "Well, that's fine," He waves to Boruto while walking away, "Ja'nee."

"Bye!"

As he waves goodbye to his friend, he rushes out of the school.

\-----

Boruto then rushes to his local ice skating rink, it had been a routine for him now, after school he always skates at the rink.

He always dreamed about being a part of the top 6 skaters in the Junior Grand Prix Final. He wanted to make his parents and sister proud, so he was training until he was ready and old enough to participate the Junior Grand Prix Series.

\-----

_As they were eating dinner, Hinata asks Boruto a question._

_"Boruto? Have you ever thought about skating in a competition? I've noticed that you're incredibly good for skaters your age."_

_"Hm? No. I never thought there would be competitions about figure skating."_

_"Well, you can participate if you want. But that's up to you if you want to keep your talent private." Hinata smiles._

_'A competition...' Boruto thinks, until he makes up his mind, 'I wanna skate in a competition, and when I do, I'll win first place!' He smiles at the thought of winning gold._

\-----

He finally arrives to the local rink, he had his own skates in his bag, so he didn't need to rent any.

The rink was a bit empty today, and that was a good thing. That meant no distractions.

He laces up and skates to the rink, unlike before where he only practices his jumps and spins, he begins to practice a routine he made specifically for his first competition.

\-----

He planned 2 quads in his performance.

He begins to start his beginning pose.

He had his ipod in his pocket and he was wearing earphones, the music rang through his earphone speakers as he began to skate gracefully.

He was very in sync to the music, like he was one with it. And that was one of his talent.

The music he skated to was fast and powerful, it was a difficult piece. But he liked it that way.

His first jump was a combination of triple toe loop and double toe loop.

He lands them both.

He does the another combination, except it was a quad toe loop and a double toe.

He glides across the ice, fast but graceful. As he prepares for his next jump.

He does a triple axel. Very clean.

His step sequence was fast, like a car chase. When he skated he had a desire, a desire to win.

\-----

_"You're really excited to join a competition, right? Well, I've decided to let you join one, once you're 13. Your birthday is coming soon."_

_"Really?!" Boruto smiles widely, "Then I'll make you all proud, and-"_

\-----

'-when I compete, I won't lose!'

He does a few spins, until he starts to do the choreography he chose again.

He glides on the ice again, waving his hands gracefully to the music as he prepares to execute a quad salchow.

He lands the quad salchow, proceeding to do a sit spin.

He glides swiftly around the ice until he does his finish pose.

\-----

Boruto almost collapses to the ground, feeling extremely tired and heavy. He breathes heavily as he begins to skate his way out of the rink.

The skating really tired him out, since it was such a fast song, Boruto never had any time to breathe.

When he took of his skates, his feet looked a bit swollen.

He decides to take a little break then go home.

\-----

"Tadaima..." Boruto tiredly says, when he enters the home he takes off his shoes. He is greeted with two familiar faces.

"Welcome home, Boruto." His mother greets.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan!" Himawari smiles, she hugs her brother.

"Hehe." He just smiles at the greetings.

"Where you at the ice rink earlier?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, I was practicing a routine. And I'm really tired now so I'm just gonna head straight to bed."

"You don't want any dinner?"

"Nah, I'm good." He yawns as he walks up to his bedroom.

\-----

-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im too small brain to know figure skating knowledge. Correct me if im wrong


	3. ~ Learning History ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada learns more about Sakura's figure skating past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still dont know how figure skating works

××××

After a busy day of school, Sarada walks her way home.

She stumbles across Boruto who has happened to walk the same way as her. She just stares at the boy who was going in an unfamiliar direction.

Boruto notices her stare and greets her, "Hey, Sarada!"

"Um, Where are you going? I don't really think that the way to your house..."

Boruto sweats nervously, it seems like he doesn't know what to tell say. He obviously tries to lie but he fails to, "Oh yeah! I'm just going to Kaminari Burger! Yeah..."

"But Kaminari Burgers' that way." She points to the opposite of his direction. He then realises his failed attempt and is left speechless.

"O-Oh..."

Sarada starts to feel suspicion, but she thinks that he's probably planning on making trouble, so she cautiously asks him,

"Boruto, what are you up to?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!"

"Boruto... I know you're up to something."

"It really is nothing! I'm just going somewhere private!"

"Somewhere private?" She narrows her eyes, "Why would some place you're going to be a secret?"

"Because! It's kinda embarrassing-ttebasa..."

"Embarrassing? What do you-"

"Nothing. You got your answer already, I'm not up to anything. Just going somewhere."

"Okay..." Sarada felt some suspiscion from Boruto, but she shouldn't really question since it's private.

"Well, see ya', Sarada!" He waves goodbye as he walks to the direction of the rink.

Sarada just stands there, thinking.

'That's weird... He usually doesn't keep secrets... oh well.'

She shrugs it off and walks to the direction of her house.

\-----

Sarada arrives at home as she is greeted by her mother, which was surprisingly at home. 

"Tadaima."

"Welcome home, Sarada." Sakura greets.

"Hi mama, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, just some miso soup and tofu."

Sarada smiles, "Oh okay, sound good." 

They set up the table and begin to eat.

"Mama, do you notice anything off about Boruto recently?"

"Hmm? No, why?" Sakura seems confused since she rarely talks about the blond boy, "Do you like him?"

"N-No! It's not like that, I swear!" Sarada sighs, "It's just that... He's been acting strange this past week, he spends less time with his friends from what I notice..." 

She begins to talk more and her mother is intrigued, "I also saw him go to a direction I've never seen him take before. It wasn't leading to any place I know he goes to, but he said that it was private and I didn't want to intrude on his secrets. But part of me is curious to know..."

"Hmm, maybe it has something to do with figure skating."

"Figure skating? Why would Boruto take any interest in figure skating?"

"Well, his father was a dime-a-dozen figure skater until he became a living legend, both him and your dad were rivals."

"Hinata was a figure skater too and she was skating in the female division. I was also a part of figure skating, I skated in the same competitions as her. My friend, Ino was skating with us as well."

"You were a figure skater? You never told me anything about this, mama."

"Hehe, Yeah well, I didn't think you needed to know anyway. I stopped skating 2 years after I started competing so it isn't really important." Sakura laughs, "But what was most important in my skating career is that I met your father there."

"You met papa while skating?"

"Yes, and it was the best time of my life." Sakura smiles at the memory of skating with Sasuke.

Sarada absorbs the information, "Interesting... Thanks for telling me, mama."

"You're welcome, Sarada."

"Say, mama... do you think it's too late for me to learn how to skate?"

"No, why?"

"Do you think... you could teach me?"

"What?" She drops her chopsticks.

"I mean... You were a figure skater before, so..."

"You don't have to skate if you don't want to!"

"But I do! And I want you to teach me..."

"But... I haven't skated in a long time... I might be a bit rusty..."

Sarada says, "You love figure skating, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then that could be an opportunity of something!" Sarada declares, "Why waste your time on work when you could do something you love!"

"Uhm..." Sakura seems in doubt but Sarada has a point, "Alright then! Let's start your training tomorrow!"

"Yes! Thank you mama!" Sarada hugs her mother, and thinks. 

'And if mama is right about Boruto being a figure skater then maybe...'

\------

-end of chapter-


	4. ~ Practice Makes Perfect ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk competition, practicing, learning, i suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone teach me figure skating logic

××××

"Oof!"

Sarada slips on the ice, as a beginner, she's trying to learn how to actually skate on the ice.  
It seemed impossible for her, this could honestly take days, weeks, or even years.

Sakura seemed to be just fine, she was practicing her jumps since she hasn't done them in a long time. She just glides around the ice.

"How is this so easy for you, mama?! I can barely stand on the ice without slipping!"

"Well, what can I say? Experience." Sakura smiles, "Plus, you just started skating now. Of course it's gonna be hard for you. You've got a long way to go if you want to be a figure skater."

"Well, can you at least help me instead of showing off please?"

"Oh! Yeah right, sorry honey." Sakura helps her daughter off the ground.

"Mama, could you teach me how to stand on the ice?"

"Of course, take my hand." Sakura lends her hand, "I'll hold you, I promise you won't fall."

"Okay..." Sarada finally keeps her balance while her mother is holding her hand on the ice, she smiles, "I'm standing!"

"Okay, now for the next stage. Skating."

"That seems a little too advanced for me..."

"Don't worry! You're 12 and turning 13!"

"But I'm a beginner..."

"Well, a late bloomer."

"You never said-" Sarada gets interrupted when her mother pulls her along the ice, "Whah!"

"Don't worry too much! Come on, let's skate!"

"But mama-"

"No but's! It's time for you to just relax and enjoy!"

Sarada stays silent for a few seconds, then smiles at her mothers enthusiasm as she helps her glide around the rink, "haha, okay!"

They skate around the rink, Sarada enjoys the feeling of the ice while skating, she feels like she's flying as the cold air reaches her face. Her mother laughs about how much fun their having.

"Isn't this fun?!"

"Yeah, mama!"

They spin around the ice, holding each others hands.

\-----

They finally stop skating to take a break. They sit outside the rink to take a rest.

"Sarada, you should try skating on your own next time. I'll teach you everything I know once you're ready." Sakura suggests.

"Okay, I'll try."

They finish their break and Sarada is a bit nervous to skate on the ice without her mother holding her, but she feels a bit confident.

She puts her legs on the ice, and she is relieved to see that she isn't falling like last time.

She then attempts to skate, and to her suprise, she's a natural.

"Whoa!"

Sakura sees her achievement and congratulates her from outside the rink, "Good job, Sarada!"

Sarada smiles then she does a spin, "This is really fun!"

"You really are a natural, Sarada!"

She stops and waits for her mom to go back on the ice.

"That was amazing, Sarada! Maybe you're ready for your next lesson, Jumps."

\-----

"Boruto, are you excited for your competition?" Hinata asks sweetly, as she drives the car, heading to Boruto's competition in the junior grand prix series. Boruto, being 13 means he's now qualified to join the junior division.

** _(A/N: Im sorry im pretty sure my knowledge on figure skating is somewhat wrong because I don't get junior figure skating competitions and I had to double check if my facts were right which were still probably wrong so don't call me out that im wrong here ;-; like im not really sure if you have to take some sort of qualifying test to see if you're qualified for the juniors or something but if there is lets just assume that Boruto has already done them, or if there are other qualifying competitions that Boruto had to qualify for then lets just pretend he did them all. I really need a professionals help :// I dont get anything about competitions. I'm a fanfiction writer, not a figure skater.)_ **

Boruto was bouncing in his seat, very ecstatic, "Of course I am! This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Well, I hope you practiced your programs at the local rink."

"Of course I did dattebasa!" Boruto smiles, "I made sure that I was prepared for this day so don't worry, mom!"

They finally arrive at their competition. They were at the main lobby leading to the stadium.

"Boruto, I don't care what score you give me or if you get a medal or not. You're my son and I'd be proud with whatever you perform."

"You say that as if I'm not gonna win, hehe." Boruto smirks.

"N-No, that's not what I meant, It's just that-"

"Don't worry, mom. I'm not gonna leave this stadium empty handed. I promise."

"R-Right!"

"Okay, now let's get this competition started."

\-----  
-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, most of the story is literally me ranting how Idk how figure skating works


	5. ~ Competition Anxiety ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk competition stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: here's the music for mitsuki's sp :https://youtu.be/74I5tZbDlcE Boruto's sp is the routine he's been practicing in chapter 2)×

××××

Boruto goes into the rink with the other skaters to practice his jumps for a bit. He's feeling a little nervous thinking that he might mess up and all he said to his mom was for nothing, 'Why am I feeling like this?! I should believe in myself! No way I'm gonna lose!'

He then sees a familiar pale figure in the rink, he was in shock when he spotted him, "Mitsuki?"

_ **(A/N: Ik that Mitsuki's birthday is in June and Boruto's is in March so Boruto is 13 and Mitsuki isn't. Eh, Imagination 👐)** _

The pale boy notices the blond and stops skating, "Hello, Boruto. What are you doing here?"

"I'm competing. I didn't know you skated, Mitsuki."

"It's a new hobby I planned on trying," Mitsuki smiles, "Since when did you start skating, Boruto?"

"Since I was 5. My mom got me into it."

"That's nice."

"Oh, the warm-up session's over. Cya, Mitsuki. Goodluck on your SP!" Boruto skates out of the rink as he says goodbye to his friend.

"Goodbye, Boruto. And goodluck." Mitsuki waits until all the skaters leave and begins to leave with them.

\-----

It was finally time for Mitsuki's Short Program, he glides around the rink until he makes it to the middle.

The commentator introduces the skater.

The pale skater begins his beginning pose and starts to skate when the music plays.

"-He will be skating to, 'A Road To Somewhere' from 'Spirited Away'." Says the commentator, "He plans 5 jumps including 3 quads in his performance."

He gracefully skates around a bit, returning back to the middle to do his spin.

He does a Biellmann spin.

"Biellmann spin, beautiful."

He finishes his spin and does a bit of hand movements, waving around.

He then begins to start his first jump.

"His first jump is a triple axel."

He lands it, cleanly.

\-----

Boruto stares at the TV nervously, feeling anxious everytime Mitsuki landed a jump. Feeling like he couldn't be as good as Mitsuki.

"Boruto, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine mom!" Boruto fake smiles, "Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Oh... well, you're next after Mitsuki. Could you change to your costume."

"O-Ok..."

\-----

"That was an outstanding performance from Mitsuki! He landed all of his jumps!"

Mitsuki does his finish pose. He leaves the rink to see Boruto smiling at him.

"T-That was amazing, Mitsuki!"

"Thank you, Boruto. And goodluck."

"Thanks, but I don't need luck." Boruto smirks, as he walks closer to the rink.

"Come, Mitsuki-kun. It's time to check your score." Orochimaru grabs Mitsuki's hand.

Mitsuki walks to the kiss and cry with his father**_(_****_/mother idk orochimaru's gender confuses me)_**

"Mitsuki's score for his short program is, 98.43! He is currently in 1st place!" The commentator shouts.

"Good job, Mitsuki-kun. Maybe you could win the gold medal."

"I'll do my best."

\-----

Boruto takes off his skate guards and the commenter introduces the next contestant, "The next skater on the Ice is, Uzumaki Boruto!"

Boruto skates on the ice, going to the middle.

When all of a sudden, he couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was his fast heartbeat, 'What the hell... Why am I panicking? Calm down, calm down.' He starts his beginning pose in panick.

"-be skating to, "Beethoven, appassionata sonata in 3rd mvt"," The commentator says, "He plans 6 jumps including 2 quads in his performance."

The music starts and Boruto barely made it in time.

'What the hell-ttebasa?! I couldn't even start the beginning in time?! What's wrong with me?!'

He does his first jump combination, but touches down on the triple toe loop and doesn't make it in time for the double.

'Kuso! I'm usually not this bad... I swear I'll make the next jumps!'

Boruto's quad toe loop turned into a triple and he fell on his double and it slightly sprained his ankle.

He starts to tear up on the ice, he couldn't get up, 'No! I promised I would win... I promised I would get gold... I promised I would make mom proud... so what the hell is wrong with me?!'

'I practiced so hard... just for this... And It all went to waste...' Boruto sobs, 'Now all I'm gonna be is an embarrassement...'

the commentator was shocked, actually, everyone in the stadium was shocked, "It looks like skater Uzumaki can't stand." They stop the music.

'I'm sorry mom... I'm just not good enough.'

\-----

_"Boruto, I don't care what score you give me or if you get a medal or not. You're my son and I'd be proud with whatever you perform."_

\-----

'I'm sorry, mom... I couldn't make you proud...'

"I'm sorry."  
...

"Boruto, get up!"

"W-What?" He hears shouting from a female voice calling to him, begging him to stand up. It was his mom.

"Get up! Don't give up now, son!"

"M-Mom?" Boruto raises his head up to see his mom starring at him with passionate eyes.

"Don't give up, Boruto! It's not over yet!"

"B-But-"

"I've always believed in you, now stand up and make me proud!"

Boruto tries to stand up and whinces, his ankle still hurts him, but it doesn't matter.

All that matters is that he had to win.

He had to.

"One more time!"

\-----

-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did more math in this fanfiction than when I do math in school


	6. ~ A Legend Is Born ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epicness 👏👏

××××

Sarada was at her home with her mother, just relaxing since it was the weekends and there was no school.

She had nothing to do, so she just decided to watch on the tv. But just to her surprise, it was in the figure skating channel and the skater there... was...

"Boruto?"

\-----

The music begins to play again where it left off, Boruto does the same choreography as he's supposed to. But something's changed in the way hes skate...

'I placed my heart and soul in this performance, there's no way I will give up... everyone, watch me and don't look away!'

He had the look of determination, as his body moved to the music his choreography showed people how he had a desire, and that he wouldn't lose yet.

He wanted the audience to keep their eyes on him.

And they did exactly that. No one could look away.

"Here comes his next jump, a triple axel."

Boruto lands it with grace and it had an excellent execution.

"His last jump is a quad salchow!"

He executes his last jump...

"N-No, It's a quadruple flip! No skater would dare to do this jump at the end of a program, especially after being injured! This boy will exceed all our expectations!"

The audience are hyped up, at 13 years old, the boy really had insane potential.

He does his sit spin and does his finish pose, he falls to the ground because of how much strength that took, and how his ankle was still sprained. But what's most important, is that he enthralled the audience. They couldn't look away.

"That was outstanding! Give it up for, Uzumaki Boruto!"

Boruto stands up and skates out of the rink, he sees his mother crying tears of joy, "T-That was amazing, Boruto!" his mother hugs him tight, they then walk to the kiss and cry to wait for their score.

"Uzumaki Boruto's score for his short program is, 68.78! Not as outstanding as his performance, but maybe he could catch up to the podium in the free skate. He is currently at 4th place."

"Mom... did I make you proud...?"

"Of course you did, you're my son afterall..." Hinata hugs her son one more time, "Now come on, lets get you rest up for the free skate tomorrow." They both walk away from the kiss and cry.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki is being interviewed.

"Mitsuki-kun, do you think you can get gold in the free skate?"

"I am not entirely sure. It would be pleasing but, I think there's someone else who deserves gold." Mitsuki stares at the blond boy and his mother leaving the stadium.

"Okay, thank you for your opinion, Mitsuki-kun."

\-----

"Sarada, what's wrong?"

"Mama... Boruto landed a quadruple flip... while injured... in the end of his program..." Sarada gapes.

"He what?!" Sakura shouts as she passes by her daughter, who was intensely staring at the tv in shock.

"I know! It seems impossible!" Sarada says, "How would I catch up to him now... He can do a quad flip while I could only do up to triples/..."

"Don't worry, Sarada. You'll get better soon-"

"Mama, I need you to teach me a quad salchow, then a quad flip!"

"W-What? But only I, Hinata, and Ino have ever landed them in a female competition! It's too hard for you, Sarada!"

"That's why I want to learn it! I have to beat Boruto... I have to..."

"But-"

"Please, mama!"

"Fine," Sakura sighs, "But I don't think this is a good idea... You might get badly injured..."

"It's fine, mama! I can handle it!"

"If you're so desperate... then I'll help you." Sakura sighs, then mutters, "You seem too young, though... and your body is still developing... but then again, Boruto did it... so..."

"We start now."

Sarada smiles widely, "Hehe!"

\-----

Sakura and Sarada are at the rink practicing the quad salchow, Sakura does the quad perfectly, but as Sarada does it she falls on her face.

"Oof!" Sarada cries, "You weren't lying when you said this was hard, mama... How long did it take you to perfect this...?" She stand up.

"Well, A few months I guess..."

"Months?!"

"Well, yes. After a lot of falling and injuries, I managed to perfect it."

"That's amazing... But I don't have much time!"

"You have plenty of time, Sarada," Sakura sighs, "This is a hard jump so please take your time."

"But Boruto-"

"I'm sure Boruto has been skating for a long time now, but you... Just be careful."

"Hai..."

"Now, again."

\-----

-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: somehow 13 year olds can land hard quads. LOGIC)


	7. ~ Watch Me ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very clean-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is the music Sarada skates to: https://youtu.be/P2jXHKyuujM)

××××

It's been 3 years since Boruto's big win in his first qualifying competition. With Boruto being first, Mitsuki being second, and third being a certain male.

And it has been 3 years as well since Boruto's rise to the top in the junior grand prix final. He had won gold, while Mitsuki with silver.

For the past 3 years, he's been skating in junior competitions. Now 15, turning 16. He has grown bored of skating, he just really had nothing to skate for anymore.

Until one day...

\-----

"You want to quit skating?!" Hinata was more than shocked to hear her son, who loved the ice for almost his entire life, want to retire at 15.

"Yeah..."

"But, why?"

"I have nothing to skate for anymore..." Boruto sighs, "It's all the same thing... I love the ice... but there are no more surprises to unfold for me anymore..."

"If that's what you want... then I support your decision."

"Thanks, mom..." Boruto looks down, "And I'm sorry..."

\-----

Boruto was tired. Tired of skating, tired of everything. He really had no purpose anymore but to surprise the audience who watch him. He decided the retiring was the best thing to do, since he had nothing else to show.

But he's feeling really down about his decision and decides to find inspiration again.

He was in his room as he opens his computer and decides to watch the womens single's, to his surprise a familiar raven haired girl shows up, doing her free skate.

_ **"The next skater on the ice is, Uchiha Sarada."** _

Boruto's eyes widen when her name was mentioned, "Sarada...?"

_ **"She will be skating to, "Ichiban No Takaramono" from "Angel Beats"," The commentator announces, "she says she dedicates this program to a skater she admires."** _

"A skater?"

\-----

Sarada looks passionately at the ground, starting her beginning pose, 'Boruto, this is for you. I swear I'll skate with you someday.'

She glides around the ice, following the beat of the music, as she does her biellmann spin.

She glides around the ice some more, doing hand movements that fitted the theme of her skating, admiration.

She prepares for her next jump which was a triple toe loop and a double toe loop combination.

She does her layback spin and prepares for another triple and double toe combination.

She then begins to glide around the ice, gracefully.

\-----

Boruto had a strange feeling in his heart, he didn't know what it was... but whenever he sees Sarada skate, he felt like she was skating... for him...

He just couldn't look away...

She was beautiful...

"Who are you skating for, Sarada..." Boruto unconciously mutters.

\-----

Sarada proceeds to do a quadruple loop, her excecution was marvelous.

'Boruto, I hope you're watching me. I hope you can feel what I feel... I poured my heart and soul into this, and I am not gonna stop until I can skate with you one day.'

She proceeds to do her slow step sequence, it was enchanting.

She had a desire so strong that everyone, even Boruto, could feel her emotion.

Her sadness, her admiration, everything.

She had strived so far to get to where she was now.

All she wanted so far in her skating career, was for Boruto to watch her.

And she thinks that this is the day that happens.

This is the day, where her wildest dreams come true.

She does her last spin, which is a camel spin.

And her last jump, a quadruple flip.

Just like...

\-----

"A quad flip... At the end of a performance..."

Boruto was enchanted, it was like he was under a spell. He never felt this way while watching any other person skate... No one had ever succeeded to make Boruto feel this way before.

But, she's different...

\-----

She does her finish pose.

Everyone in the audience was touched by the girl's performance, they stood silent.

Even the commentator had nothing to say... there was so much emotion in her performance that it left him speechless.

"T-That was an outstanding performance... Give it up for, Uchiha Sarada!"

The entire audience applaudes, and people threw flowers at the rink.

Sarada takes a bow.

Some people in the audience where even crying by how touched they were.

Sarada then sees her mother crying near the kiss and cry.

"SARADA THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" Sakura cries proudly, "I'M SO PROUD OF Y-YOU!!"

"Thank you, mama!" Sarada smiles as Sakura squishes her into a hug, "M-Mama! You're squishing me!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just so proud!"

"Let's go to the Kiss and Cry now, mama."

"Sure."

They sit in the kiss and cry, just in time for her score.

"Uchiha Sarada's score for her free skate is 100.35! Her total including the short program is 236.45! She is currently in first place!"

"First place?! I've never been in first place-"

"I'M SO PROUD!!!" UUUWWUU!!!"

\-----

Boruto closes his computer.

"Sarada..." Boruto smiles, he had tears rolling across his cheeks, "I think I may have found my inspiration..."

"It was you..."

\-----

-end of chapter-


	8. ~ Confusing Feelings ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chap title says it all

××××

"Mom, I wanna skate again."

"Eh?" Hinata was shocked, again, "W-What's with the sudden change of mind?"

"I-It's nothing..." Boruto blushes at the thought of Sarada, "Just, sign me up for the senior division of the grand prix..."

"O-Okay..."

\----

Sarada is seen walking to the local rink, except not her local rink. the rink she usually goes to got rebuilt into a supermarket... So she decides to go to the second closes rink.

She goes inside the lobby, grabs her skates, and walks into the rink.

There were barely- actually, almost nobody in the rink except for one person.

To her surprise she sees a familiar blond skating on the ice, it looked like Boruto...

He was practicing a routine she's never seen before, he was probably practicing for a competition.

And he looked beautiful doing it...

He does a quad lutz, amazing...

She decided that this was the time to call him, "Boruto?"

\----

Boruto was thinking of his choreography as he skates on the ice. His first jump was probably gonna be a quad lutz.

He then notices someone's presence, but he was skating to fast to check, so he just continues.

"Boruto?"

When she spoke that's when he realized that she was not just 'someone', it was Sarada!

He falls in shock, "Ah!"

"S-Sarada?! What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah, well, my local rink got rebuilt into something else, so this was my second option." Sarada just says, void of any emotion, "Why are you so shocked?"

"Well, I didn't really expect you to be here... since barely anyone comes here and its usually only me..." Boruto stands up, he cleans the shredded ice off his pants, "Also, I really liked your free skate yesterday!"

"You saw?" Sarada was a little shocked, she was expecting it, but at the same time... she wasn't.

"Yeah, It was amazing! No wonder you placed first!"

"T-Thanks... I dedicated it to someone..." Sarada mutters, but it was loud enough for Boruto to hear, "I hope someday I'll skate together with them..."

"You placed so much emotion in that performace... it was like nothing I've ever seen before..." Boruto looks down, feeling a bit of jealousy towards the person she wanted to skate with, "Anyway, the person you want to skate with better acknowledge you!"

"T-Thanks..." She just mutters, "Say... was that choreography you're skating to your program for a competition?"

"Yeah, I plan on making it my short program. I'll be competing in the grand prix series."

"Oh, well I'll be there to cheer you on I guess."

Boruto goes to the side of the rink, but stops to ask a question, "So, who's the guy you say you wanna skate with?"

"It's private."

"Oh... why would something like that be a secret?"

"Doesn't this situation seem familiar to you?"

"Umm... no?"

Sarada just sighs, "Then I still won't tell you."

"Why?! I swear I don't remember anything like this! Should I know?!"

"Just forget it, even if you remember it or not, I still won't tell you."

"Since when did something like this happen?!" Boruto was too curious, he mutters, "Women are so confusing..." He just continues to skate is program, and shrugs it off.

\-----

While watching Sarada skate, Boruto always had this strange feeling in his chest... this feeling never happened to him before... she was magestic... when she skates, with or without music, it always makes Boruto feel something inside of him... it was like his heart was trying to tell him something.

Did he... like her?

No! That would be impossible...

They were barely even friends. I mean, their parents were like best friends, but that's literally the only reason why they seemed so close. Sarada was like a sister to him, and it would be weird if their relationship changes in any way.

But then again...

He just couldn't help but feel this way.

Boruto didn't even know anything about love, so why does he like Sarada all of a sudden?

Is it because of her skating? Well, yes, she skates amazing. But he'd seen other skaters skate the same way as she does, and she doesn't seem pretty different from them either.

Is it the way her body moves to the music? Maybe... she looked beautiful just skating to the music, like she was the music. She really owned it.

But he still doesn't think thats it...

There isn't any possible way he like her for her personality, she's kinda harsh when she's around him. So that's definitely not it.

Was it the way she had emotion in her skating, probably... absolutely... she seemed like she was skating for him... but that would seem unimaginable since she already has someone else she's skating to... but he couldn't help that the way she pours her heart and soul into her performance makes him think that maybe... there was a chance she liked him deep inside...

Maybe it's all of the above, that would seem logical since he can't really choose between his thoughts on her.

But maybe someday he'll know...

"Hey, Boruto."

"Huh?"

"You haven't said a word to me since you were practicing your choreography," Sarada says, "And I've noticed that you've been... observing me... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT, PERVERT?!"

"ITS NOTHING I SWEAR DATTEBASA!"

"_ITS NOTHING_ MY ASS!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Yep, but he was still right in the end. It definitely wasn't her personality that he liked.

\-----

-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this chapter was kinda filler but thats ok 👌)


	9. ~ Don't Look Away ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: here's Boruto's SP song: https://youtu.be/hDGdzQdvn58)

××××

It's the first competition of the grand prix series that takes place in sunagakure. The first competitions is the men's singles, with Boruto competing in it.

This was Boruto's first senior grand prix, he was feeling a bit nervous, even though it was almost the same as every competition he's gone to.

Although he was nervous, Sarada was there to cheer him on. And that was enough support for him to help him keep going.

Sarada's competition was a bit later, since it was the men's skate right now.

Boruto does some warm-ups on the ice, he practices his jumps and choreography, all that stuff.

Then the competition starts.

\-----

"The next skater on the ice is..."

It was Boruto's turn, he was feeling a little panicked, but he shaked it off, he couldn't mess up in front of Sarada. He had to make this the best performance he's done so far.

"Goodluck, Boruto."

"Sarada..." Boruto says seductively, it didn't seem like him at all, but the way he says it shows how he really feels, He leans Sarada closer, their foreheads suddenly touch and that made Sarada shiver, "Watch me, and don't take your eyes off me."

Sarada turns red, "H-Hai..." she felt so confused, she thinks, 'since when did Boruto get so... hot?!'

\-----

Boruto skates to the rink, and leaves Sarada so helpless.

"He will be skating to, "Gypsy Violin" by "Henry Mancini"," The commentator says, "He says that he dedicates this performance to someone he shares a strong desire with."

"Eh?" Sarada mutters, strong desire? Does this mean he has someone else already?

Boruto starts his beginning pose, which was indeed very seductive, it doesn't seem like Boruto at all... he seems like a completely different person. It wasn't really in a bad way... Sarada actually kinda liked it.

The music starts, and its completely different from what he would usually skate to. Usually, he skates to fast pieces, they never really did have any meaning. But from the first few notes, it already sounded so... helpless...

It sounded like he was screaming for love, it seemed so lonely, yet romantic.

Romantic? Yep, it really doesn't sound like Boruto at all. That dense idiot knows nothing about love.

But Sarada was kinda curious to see how the teen interprets 'romance' in his performance.

And she was extremely shocked when Boruto skated, "W-What?" it was so seductive... yet lonely.

His step sequence was slow, so it showed more feeling somehow.

To Sarada, his skating was just beautiful.

"His first jump, a triple salchow."

He lands it with grace, he was just so beautiful.

"A spread eagle, into a triple axel."

He lands the triple axel with such grace.

His movements seemed like they were interpreting misery, loneliness...

He moves with such grace.... she couldn't really look away if she wanted to.

He just looked so eye capturing...

The way his body moves is so gentle. His face looked slightly seductive while he skated, what was he thinking about?

"His next jump, a quad lutz"

Sarada's eyes widen.

"He underrotated that one."

But even if he did, he still looked beautiful doing it. Like it wasn't even a mistake in the first place.

He does a flying sit spin, and switches to a camel spin.

He does a quad toe loop, he lands it cleanly.

And his last jump, a quad flip.

_"N-No, It's a quadruple flip! No skater would dare to do this jump at the end of a program, especially after being injured! This boy will exceed all our expectations!"_

'That's right...' Sarada smiles at the thought. It was 3 years ago when Boruto did his first quad flip in a competition... he was injured too which was surprising.

And at the same time, that was also the day her dream started.

He then does his finish pose, it looked so helpless. He was in a slight kneeling pose. Sarada was surprised that Boruto managed to pull off the theme of this song.

And he looked so amazing doing it.

"That was an eye capturing performance from Boruto Uzumaki!"

A bunch of flowers and other things were thrown in the rink, and a lot of fangirl screams were heard. It's not a surprise since Boruto was very popular.

"That was amazing, Boruto..." Sarada mutters as the blond skates out of the rink.

"Hehe, thanks." Boruto smiles.

"But that piece seemed nothing like you... how did you manage to pull it off?"

"Well, something had got me feeling like this... before I didn't really want to skate this piece since it was different... but then I felt something..." Boruto looks down, thinking, "I don't really know how to explain it... It's just..."

"Interesting..." Sarada says, "So, who's the girl?"

"W-What?!"

"You said that performance was for someone," Sarada monotonely says, " So who is it?"

"That's a bit private dattebasa..."

"Fine." Sarada sighs, she thinks, 'I'll figure out one day..."

\-----

-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: "D-Damn, he's so hot! It's enough to make even me, a man, pregnant! Such eros!")


	10. ~ Don't Give Up ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idefk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this is Sarada's SP song: https://youtu.be/-_kW1V1ya6w)

××××

"Uzumaki Boruto's score for his short program is 110.63! He is currently in 1st place!"

"T-That's amazing!" Sarada was shocked, that was his best score yet.

Boruto just stays silent, thinking about his mistake on his quad lutz. He could've had a higher score if he didn't underrotate it.

"What's wrong?" Sarada asks, Boruto literally got the highest score out of all the skaters. So why was he disappointed?

"It's nothing..." He just mutters.

"Oh..."

After the competition it was the womens singles next, since the men's competition were over.

They take a break from the last competition and prepare for the next one, which was for the women. With Sarada participating. And it was the short program.

Sarada, surprisingly, saw Sumire skating in the warm-up session. It was weird since she hasn't seen her skate in any competitions before.

"Sumire?"

"O-Oh, Sarada!"

Sarada was right, it was Sumire, she though that she was imagining things, "What're you doing here? I didn't know you skated."

"Um, well I'm competing..." Sumire answers, "Is Boruto with you?"

"Oh yeah, he's there." Sarada points at Boruto, who was outside of the rink waiting for her.

"Oh..." Sumire blushes, Sarada doesn't really know what's up with her and why she's blushing all of a sudden, but she seemed a bit suspicious.

"Well, Ja'nee." Sarada waves at her, leaving the rink.

Sumire just stares at her.

\-----

"The next skater on the Ice is, Uchiha Sarada!"

"Goodluck, Sarada." Boruto hugs her and she blushes a little.

Sumire was just staring from afar.

She seemed, jealous...?

But why though?

"T-Thanks..." Sarada says as she skates to the center of the rink, doing her beginning pose.

"-She will be skating to, "Theme of SSS" from "Angel Beats"."

The first note starts and she begins to skate.

She placed her heart and soul into her performance and now she's gonna do it again, with Boruto watching him.

She does a biellmann spin, then she glides around the ice and executes her first jump.

"A triple axel, beautiful."

When Boruto watched Sarada skate, he felt what she felt, like they were connected somehow... he couldn't really explain it, and he doesn't really know if others have felt that way before... but that feeling felt special to him. **_(I rlly dont know)_**

"Boruto-kun?"

"Yeah, Sumire?"

Sumire looks at the ground, blushing, as she leans in for a soft, quick kiss.

Boruto was shocked at the sudden kiss, he didn't want this.... it felt wrong...

\-----

As Sarada skates, her eyes widen.

Why were they... kissing...

So she was right, there was another girl... Why did she even believe that there wasn't...

Why was she even skating for him anyways...

It doesn't make sense... after all they've been through, why was there another girl all of a sudden...

Has all they've been through been one big lie?

Wait, she shouldn't get distracted yet, she had to skate her best!

"Her next jump, a triple toe loop."

Sarada thinks stressfully, 'Don't get distracted... don't miss this jump or you'll look pathetic!'

"Ooh, she fell!"

'Kuso...'

\-----

"G-Gomenasai..." Sumire blushes, embarrassingly.

"Please, stop... get off of me..." Boruto says to Sumire, after slightly pushing her away, he sees Sarada fallen inside the rink.

"Sarada!"

\-----

'Kuso... My ankle...' Sarada whinces in pain, and begins to tear up on the ground, 'I really messed this up...'

The music was stopped, and the paramedics were about to come into the rink, but someone stopped them from entering all of a sudden.

"Get up, Sarada!"

"B-Boruto?"

"Don't just lay there!" Boruto shouts, and there was a bit of tears in his eyes, "You want to win gold, don't you?! Don't give up, Sarada!"

"Boruto..." Sarada stand up, still whincing in pain.

then they both realised that this situation was familiar...

-

_"Boruto, get up!"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Get up! Don't give up now, son!"_

_"M-Mom?" Boruto raises his head up to see his mom starring at him with passionate eyes._

_"Don't give up, Boruto! It's not over yet!"_

_"B-But-"_

_"I've always believed in you son, now stand up and make me proud!"_

-

She continues to skate as the music starts where she left off, even though she was in pain, it didn't matter at all. She had to give her best, for everyone... and for Boruto...

She didn't want to see him cry.

She had to win.

She had to give it all she's got.

Because...

"A quadruple flip! And at the end of the performance while injured too! the only person who has landed this while injured in the end of a performance is Uzumaki Boruto!"

Boruto's eyes widen. She was... Amazing...

"Amazing..." He mutters.

Sumire walks away, jealous.

"SARADA THAT WAS AMAZING!" Boruto hugs her as soon as she got out of the rink.

"EHH?!" Sarada was shocked, how was that performance amazing? She fell too many times... "T-Thanks?"

Boruto was actually crying. That's what shocked her the most.

\-----

-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: soz that this chapter is kinda poorly written i was just pretty distracted when writing this. Also sarada had other jumps, it was just cut because of some scenes i added. And also, this fic is almost over 👍👍👏👏 2 chapters left!)


	11. ~ The Last Competition ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has literally turned into some yuri on ice crossover or something idek anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Here's Boruto's Free Skate Song: https://youtu.be/_fGm_teekjo)

××××

Its been a few days since the last competition and final one is so close.

The last competition... the grand prix final is finally approaching.

They've done their short programs already, and it was finally the last performance.

And the day where everything ends.

\-----

Sarada sighs, "After the grand prix final... I'm gonna retire... You go on without me."

Tears are seen from the blond boy.

"Wait, what? No... You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

Boruto looks down, "If you're gonna retire... then so am I..."

"No! Don't..."

"So you can retire and I can't?!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd care!" Sarada shouts, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"After all we've been through..." Boruto cries, "You didn't think I care?! Did you even think everything we ever did mattered?! Just when I thought we were getting along..."

"W-What-"

"I didn't know you could be so selfish..." Boruto sighs.

"Wait, But I thought-"

"You thought what?!"

"N-Nothing." Sarada mutters, trying to stop herself from crying, "I just wanted to let you know... I had fun with you... and thanks for being there for me..."

Boruto was speechless, he thought this was just some sort of cruel joke... he finally finds the words to say, "If that's what makes you happy... then fine. It ends tomorrow... I'll watch you perform one last time."

"Thank you... and I'm sorry..." Sarada hugs him, "I'll miss you... and skating..."

Boruto just looks down, not saying anything. He doesn't hug her back, but he just starts to sob.

This was definitely the worst day for the both of them.

\-----

"The next skater on the ice is, Uzumaki Boruto!"

It was Boruto's turn on the ice, he doesn't say a word to Sarada. They just stare at each other sadly.

Boruto tears up, and manages to say something, "When you leave the ice... don't forget the fun we had... don't forget all those moments... I really wanted to skate with you one last time..." he hugs her.

"You wanted to skate with... me?" Sarada was surprised, she thought-

_"Boruto doesn't love you, okay!" Sumire shouts at her face, "You should just retire!"_

Boruto mutters, "W-What did you think? I've always wanted to... for the longest time now..."

Sarada's eyes widen.

She cries, "I'm really gonna miss you... please, do your best... and win gold!"

"Of course, I always do." Boruto smiles sadly, she hugs her tighter.

"Don't give up, okay? When I retire, I want to see you keep on going... I don't want you to ever give up..." Sarada sobs, "The ice is your life right? Don't give up on it..."

"I... I promise..." Boruto places his head on her shoulder, "This is my promise to you..."

"Now go!" Sarada shouts.

\-----

Boruto takes off his skate guards, and skates onto the rink. With tears in his eyes, he places a sad smile on his face and starts his beginning pose.

He then realises the Ice isn't only his life.

It's his love.

Ice has brought love to him...

It's funny how every decision they've made, has led to this moment.

The day has come, where he wouldn't just place his heart and soul in his performance... but his love too.

And he finally found something to skate for, someone to skate for.

Ice was his life... and so was Sarada.

Sarada taught him life and love.

And he had to show her his life and love.

"He will be skating to, "Kokoronashi" by "Majiko"," The commentator says, "He says that he dedicates this performance to his life and love."

He starts to dance to his choreography ast the music starts, he poured his heart and soul into his performance, he wanted to show Sarada how he felt by just moving to the music.

His song was powerful, It told the story of his career.

The first few notes, it represented his struggles in his first competition.

_"I'm sorry, mom... I couldn't make you proud..."_

_..._

_"Boruto, get up!"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Get up! Don't give up now, son!"_

_"M-Mom?" Boruto raises his head up to see his mom starring at him with passionate eyes._

_"Don't give up, Boruto! It's not over yet!"_

_"B-But-"_

_"I've always believed in you son, now stand up and make me proud!"_

_Boruto stands up and skates out of the rink, he sees his mother crying tears of joy, "T-That was amazing, Boruto!" his mother hugs him tight, they then walk to the kiss and cry to wait for their score._

_"Uzumaki Boruto's score for his short program is, 68.78! Not as outstanding as his performance, but maybe he could catch up to the podium in the free skate. He is currently at 4th place."_

_"Mom... did I make you proud...?"_

_"Of course you did, you're my son afterall..." Hinata hugs her son one more time._

"His first jump, a triple toe loop, double toe loop combination."

He lands the jump combination. And he transitions into a camel spin.

The second part of the song, he's been feeling self doubt... he couldn't bring himself to skate anymore. Until she...

_"The next skater on the ice is, Uchiha Sarada."_

_Boruto's eyes widen when her name was mentioned, "Sarada...?" _

_"She will be skating to, "Ichiban No Takaramono" from "Angel Beats"," The commentator announces, "she says she dedicates this skate to a skater who she admires."_

_"A skater?"_

_Boruto had a strange feeling in his heart, he didn't know what it was... but whenever he sees Sarada skate, he felt like she was skating... for him..._

_He just couldn't look away..._

_She was beautiful..._

_"Who are you skating for, Sarada..." Boruto unconciously mutters._

"A spread eagle into a triple axel, very clean."

The third part, is when he realises something like love.

_While watching Sarada skate, Boruto always had this strange feeling in his chest... this feeling never happened to him before... she was magestic... when she skates, with or without music, it always makes Boruto feel something inside of him... it was like his heart was trying to tell him something._

_Did he... like her?_

_No! That would be impossible..._

_They were barely even friends. I mean, their parents were like best friends, but that's literally the only reason why they seemed so close. Sarada was like a sister to him, and it would be weird if their relationship changes in any way._

_But then again..._

_He just couldn't help but feel this way._

"A Quad salchow."

The fourth part, is when she changes him.

_"That was amazing, Boruto..." Sarada mutters as the blond skates out of the rink._

_"Hehe, thanks." Boruto smiles._

_"But that piece seemed nothing like you... how did you manage to pull it off?"_

_"Well, something had got me feeling like this... before I didn't really want to skate this piece since it was different... but then something snapped inside of me..." Boruto looks down, thinking, "I don't really know how to explain it... It's just..."_

"Quad loop."

And the fifth... is when she gives up...

_Sarada sighs, "After the grand prix final... I'm gonna retire... You go on without me."_

Even though he's learned to accept it, it still hurted him inside.

But even though it did, he is so glad that Uchiha Sarada had fell into his life. Even if it was only for a short time.

Because Sarada gave him life and love.

A feeling that he hasn't felt for 3 years.

'Goodbye, Sarada. This is my last dance to you.'

"Quad Lutz, he landed it with such grace!"

He does his step sequence, which was filled with hope, sadness, and love...

"And his last jump... A Quad flip!"

He does his last movements and finishes with his end pose.

He was looking straight into Sarada's eyes before falling to the ground, breathing heavily and crying.

"Boruto..." She was crying, she hugged him as soon as he left the rink.

She was to scared to perform later...

Because that meant it was over.

\-----

"Uzumaki Boruto's score for his Free Skate is 126.2! His total with his short program is 241.5, He is first place!"

Boruto breathes heavily, "I... I won..."

Sarada doesn't know what to do...

But she just leans in...

And her and Boruto's lips intertwine.

"HM?!" Boruto screeches while he gets kissed by the raven haired girl, he doesn't know how to react... but it felt right.

Sarada pulls back and hugs the blond teen, "I love you, you dense idiot..."

And I swear probably everyone, even the commentator, were squealing.

Boruto hugs her back.

Even though this was probably the worst day... at least he kissed Sarada.

\-----

-end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this is probably the longest chapter I wrote so far. Speaking of chapters... the next chapter is the end!!)


	12. ~ The End ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cri* this is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: LAST CHAPTERRRR FOLKKKSSS!!!! HERE'S SARADA'S FREE SKATE SONG: https://youtu.be/44k3FDlhg9o AND THIS IS SARADA AND BORUTO'S PAIR SKATE SONG: https://youtu.be/hTyDqz-mHgQ)

_**×**_×××

"The last skater on the ice is, Uchiha Sarada!"

Sarada is seen hugging her blond friend, or boyfriend? Well, that didn't matter. She was scared. Scared to skate.

"I'm scared..." Sarada mutters.

"Don't be... this was your decision after all..." Boruto mutters to her, "Go out there and win gold."

"I will..." Sarada cries, "for you... thank you... for everything..."

She takes off her skate guards and skates onto the rink. She does her beginning pose.

"She will be skating to, "Shirushi" from "Sword Art Online II"." The commentator announces, "She says that this will be her last season on the ice."

This is my last skate... to you.

You dense idiot...

She starts to glide around the ice, and proceeds to do a biellmann spin. Pouring her heart and soul into her performance since it is her last.

She does her step sequence.

Ever since I saw you skate, I was amazed... you never seemed to give up when you skated...

It was like there was a fire burning within you, and it inspired me...

I wanted to skate on the same ice with you someday...

I wanted to dance with you...

As the years passed, I saw that you didn't have that fire in you anymore... your skating was dull...

I knew I had to do something, something that would motivate you.

But ever since I did that free skate... something changed in you.

You had a desire, but it was stronger...

But what was it?

"A triple axel!"

She landed it with grace, but she was still lost in thought.

Boruto, ever since I've met you... you've made me feel something I've never felt before...

It was like love... and it was so new to me...

I've never felt this way to anyone before... but why with you?

How did I fall in love with a dense idiot?

I'm pretty sure we have nothing in common at all...

And the question is, do you even love me back?

"Triple loop!"

When I skated with you... I had so much fun, it was like nothing I've ever felt before...

It was the best time of my life to be honest.

And I enjoyed every minute of it.

Every fall, we laughed.

Every mistake, we fixed together.

"Triple toe!"

Every minute, every second, every single day. I had so much fun...

"Quad salchow!"

But it was kinda annoying that you kept on staring at me at practice, I still want to know what you were thinking, you stupid pervert.

But other than that...

"A flying sit spin!"

I thought that I would get over it soon... but...

"Quad lutz, very clean!"

I know that I'll miss you and skating...

I know that I'll miss all of the time we spent together...

I know I'll miss the moments we treasured...

"Quad loop!"

I know I'll miss everything...

That's why I wanted to let you know...

I...

"A Layback spin, beautiful!"

I...

"A Quad Flip! Landed!"

She does her finish pose. Then she collapses on the ground, crying and sobbing loudly.

Even if it was only for a short time.. I had so much fun... and I'm so glad that I've met you, Uzumaki Boruto...

The loud blond yells, "Sarada... that was amazing!"

Sarada stand up, looking over the kiss and cry, too scared to move because that means its over...

\-----

"I'm really proud... I'm sure you'll win gold."

Sarada is looking down, except she stopped crying.

"Yeah..." She just mutters.

"Uchiha Sarada's score for the free program is 137.8! Her total with the short program is 236.9! She is first place!"

"You won, Sarada!" Boruto shouts in joy, "Congratula-"

"Boruto... I have something to tell you..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I..." Sarada attempts to say the 3 words, but she couldn't, "It's nothing... don't mind me."

"Oh..." Boruto looks down, "well, I guess this is goodbye..."

"Well, It isn't forever, we can still see each other again. Not as rinkmates though... just as friends."

"Yeah..." Boruto smiles sadly, "As friends..."

\-----

6 years have passed since the last grand prix final, Sarada has retired and Boruto is now the living legend.

Speaking of Boruto and Sarada, they barely talked to each other anymore, once they finished school they stopped seeing each other.

Now 21, Sarada arrives at the local rink, feeling a bit nostalgic, she remembers the times where she trained with Boruto for the grand prix.

Before everything ended... their love, and their friendship.

She never stood in touch with him, so she doesn't really know what he was up to these pass 6 years.

And she doesn't watch figure skating anymore so she doesn't really know if Boruto had already quit or not.

Six years really was a long time ago, wasn't it... she remembers the grand prix final like it was just yesterday...

As she walks across the hall, she rents some skates since her old skates didn't fit her anymore, and she never bothered to buy new ones.

As she walks to the rink with skate guards, she notices a familiar blond...

The thought of him made her cry, but she managed to stop herself.

"Boruto..."

"Sarada..."

The awkward silence occurs since they haven't seen each other in years.

"What are you doing here?" Boruto was confused, and blushing a bit, "I thought you quitted skating..."

"Why, am I not allowed to be here?"

"N-No it's just that you said-"

"Well, what I said doesn't matter anymore. I wanna skate one last time."

"Oh okay," Boruto smiles, he holds up his hand, "Wanna skate?"

Sarada blushes, she takes his hand, "Y-Yes..."

Hand in hand, heart to heart, they skate with their heart and soul.

_ **(A/N: Play 2nd Music)** _

  
_**~Hitahita Koboreru Akai Akai Sabiiro Watashi Wa Susuketa Buriki No Hito Karappo No Karada Ni Tokun Tokun Myakuutsu Anata Ga Warui Mahou Wo toita No Deshou~**_

_ **~Dripping, Red Red rust color, I am an old tin man. Inside of my empty body, I hear heart beats, thump thump. You must have broken the evil spell casted on me~** _

They glided across the ice sychronizingly. Sarada was surprised that they were actually doing this because she hasn't skated in years.

_ **~Oyasumi Mata Aeru Hi Made~** _

_ **~Good night, till we see each other again~** _

They just hold each other in their arms while skating, they didn't try to do anything hard though. It was like waltz dancing.

_ **~Zutto Zutto Ana No Aiteita Mune Ga Ima Wa Konna Ni Itai Yo Itai Yo Fukaku Fukaku Anata Ga Nokoshita Kono Itami Ga Kokoro Nan Da Ne ~** _

_ **~ For a long long time, my chest had a hole. Now, it hurts so badly, so deeply, the hole you left. This pain must be what you guys call a ‘heart’~** _

They hold each others hands, smiling. It felt just like before when they were practicing for competitions.

"I never wanted to leave..." Sarada sighs, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine..." Boruto just looks down.

"Boruto... I had something to tell you for a long time now."

"W-What is it?"

Sarada blushes lightly, embarrassed, "I... love you..."

Boruto grins so widely, "Me too!" He hugs her, "It's funny how every decision we made our entire lives, has led to this moment..."

"Hehe, yeah..." Sarada hugs back, "And I'm glad it did..."

"I love you, Uchiha Sarada..."

"I love you too, Uzumaki Boruto."

It seems that our heart and soul were connected somehow...

And it led me to you.

You dense idiot.

\-----

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: THATS A WRAP FOLKS!! HOPE THAT WAS EPIC ENOUGH FOR YOU 👍)


End file.
